


Tainted Love

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Modern Day Flea/Porthos</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Just some one shots combined to make a cutesy story</em><br/> </p><p>  <em>Porthos is a security guard and Flea delights in distracting him.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Following the same course, and interconnected in the same universe as Non-Lover Lovers</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

~~_Which one brings the other coffee in the morning_ ~~

Porthos groaned as his alarm went off, rolling over to peer at the clock. 8.30am? Shit, he was late. He sat up, only to be tugged down with a yelp, laughing a little. He turned to watch Flea stretching, leg draping over his waist.  
  
“Good morning there, my love.”  
  
“Hm, good morning stranger in my bed.”  
  
Flea laughed and shifted so she was straddling Porthos, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
“Where are you going so early?”  
  
“Work.”  
  
Porthos grunted, shifting a little to rest one hand behind his head, the other on Flea’s hip.  
  
“You don’t work so early in the morning. You work nights.”  
  
“I got bumped onto the new rota. Some days I get to work as a personal guard for some research company.”  
  
Flea pouted and leaned down, kissing Porthos hard.  
  
“Does that mean we can’t have fun..?”  
  
Porthos glanced at the still beeping alarm. 8.34am. Aw, fuck it.  
  
“Let me turn that godforsaken thing off and then we can have a quickie.”  
  
Flea gladly let him throw her onto the mattress, curling up on the bed as Porthos smashed the alarm down with his hand, before he all but pounced on top of her, grinning.  
  
“Good morning, my dear lady.”  
  
//  
  
They collapsed onto the bed, resting their heads against each other, hands joined on Porthos’ chest. He looked back at the clock.  
  
8.57am.  
  
“CRAP I HAVE TO LEAVE IN THREE MINUTES.”  
  
Flea couldn’t help but laugh as Porthos ran out the room, diving into the en suite. Within a few minutes he was back, dressing, and in the kitchen, still pulling socks on. Flea let out a sleepy yawn, stretching out on the bed before getting up to slip some underwear on before tugging her robe onto her. She pattered through to the bathroom before heading into the kitchen.  
  
“Coffee’s on the side.”  
  
She bent down to peck his cheek, smiling softly at him.  
  
“When are you home tonight?”  
  
“About 8 I think.”  
  
She nodded and headed across the room for her coffee, smiling as Porthos grabbed her waist.  
  
“I love you, trouble.”  
  
She turned in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“Have a good day, my love.”  
  
He nodded and rushed out the house, leaving before Flea had time to tell him his trousers were on inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fan fiction, head on over to my Tumblr: dartagnanofathosbedroom.tumblr.com/ask and send a request in. I'll either post the ask with the link of the story you've requested or send you a message (or post if it's on anon) explaining why I haven't written it <3


End file.
